


The Truth about Witches

by praisemadamespellman



Series: One-off Stories [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: A multi-chapter piece about the true relationship between Zelda and Lilith/Madame Satan.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Character(s)
Series: One-off Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923334
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I consider Mary Wardwell to be a different character, this story is not about her.

# The Truth about Witches

### Chapter One

#### Calm Before the Storm

Seated upon the palms of her golden ten-fingered throne, Madame Satan leaned down to tenderly stroke her captured slave’s cheek, “You may call me....Daddy.” Intentionally echoing the Dark Lord’s words to Sabrina amused her and Lilith felt the power of her newly appointed position rush through her as her nails dug into soft flesh, leaving a bloodied scratch in their wake. After she heard The Church of Night praying to her, Lilith felt it necessary to express her gratitude by summoning a new pet to the foot of her throne. Zelda Spellman looked up from her place at Lilith’s feet, a gold collar and matching cuffs chaining her to the throne, and the smile that lit up her face reached her emerald gaze; “Yes...Daddy.” 

The chains clinked as Zelda moved to brush at the blood drop, smearing it against her cheek like an invitation for more filthy violence. Her eyes sparkling, she shifted her weight to present herself on her hands and knees on the throne’s staircase. Her lithe figure clothed in only an ivory shift, having been undressed by Lilith’s demonic minion before being cuffed and collared. With the snap of those chains, Zelda surrendered to Lilith’s will and waited with bated breath to accept her fate. Keeping her eyes locked on Lilith’s, Zelda slid her tongue slowly along the blood smear on her finger, sucking it into her mouth while she waited for Madame Satan’s next move. 

Lilith leaned back into her throne, straightening her heavy crown, as she watched Zelda’s playful performance. Stretching out her leg, she wound the chain around her ankle and pulled back towards her, dragging Zelda forward until the ginger’s face was level with Lilith’s knee. Stomping her foot back on the ground, the twisted chain yanked Zelda’s face down to the ground. To Lilith’s surprise, the witch pressed a lingering kiss to Lilith’s boot; “I’d kiss your hooves, Daddy.” 

Pleasure left its mark in goosebumps along Lilith’s arms as she looked down at the beauty before her; “Such a good little witch you are, Zelds”. 

Lips pressed to Madame Satan’s boot, Zelda smiled at the praise she’d been given and took it as permission to initiate some control over the situation. Moving gracefully, her lips trailed from leather to skin as she kissed and nibbled at Lilith’s calf; her hands mimicking those movements along the opposite calf, sliding upwards beneath the Queen of Hell’s skirt. Reaching Lilith’s knee, her journey ended abruptly as the Queen sank her fist into Zelda’s hair and used it like a leash to pull the woman upwards onto the throne and halfway into Lilith’s lap. “Now, now….don’t be a greedy little witch. You have yet to earn the privilege of sneaking under my skirt; though your prayers this evening were a very good start.”

“How may I earn your favour, my Queen?” The gold collar around Zelda’s throat shimmered with the reflection of hellfire as Lilith pulled the witch’s head back and bared her throat. 

Leaning forward, the Queen of Hell growled in Zelda’s ear; “Address me as Daddy for a start.” 

A soft whimper betrayed Zelda’s disappointment in herself for forgetting Lilith’s preference; “Forgive me, Daddy.” Her head swam with Lilith’s intoxicating scent and she leaned into the Queen hoping to offer penance for her mistake, but the grip on her hair only tightened and pulled her back into place. She lowered her gaze and held her breath.

Snapping sharply, Madame Satan called her minion forward; “Prepare the St. Andrew’s Cross.” With a slow spreading smile, Lilith guided Zelda’s head into her lap and began to pet her tenderly, watching the scarlet tresses slide through her fingers with ease. Zelda closed her eyes, purring, grateful for this moment - _the calm before the storm_.

###### 

The moment Zelda had seen Lilith slinking down the staircase at the Spellman Mortuary in her shiny latex trench coat introducing herself as Mary Wardwell, Zelda had felt a pang of desire along with suspicion. She never truly believed the woman to be who she said she was and when Lilith confessed to her true identity, Zelda rejoiced. Lilith, Queen of Hell, was a worthy opponent against the Dark Lord and an even worthier conquest herself. After being put under the Caligari spell while married to Faustus Blackwood, Zelda was more than finished with men; she had vowed never again to be placed in a situation where she was not in control.

Lilith was not one to turn down a challenge and she had a soft spot for redheads, it amused her to toy with the idea of possessing Zelda. The High Priestess was a fiery witch, used to asserting herself in positions of power, which only attracted Lilith even more. The higher the pedestal, the farther the fall; she would enjoy ripping the seams of Zelda’s perfect composure one taut thread at a time, plucking until the witch was pulled inside out. When Zelda finally did fall, Lilith planned to be there to catch her just as she had been for Lucifer. She imagined it would be a beautiful descent into Hell. 

Madame Satan could never have anticipated how willing a victim the High Priestess would be. Her actions had been calculated; the moment the Dark Lord was subdued and Blackwood banished, Zelda shed the oppressive patriarchal shroud the Church of Night had been operating beneath. Adopting a matriarchal framework, she knew the coven needed a spiritual leader to devote themselves to and she chose Lilith. _Praise Lilith. Praise Madame Satan._ When Lilith summoned her to the throne room of Hell, Zelda was ready with an offering - herself.

## To Be Continued...


	2. The Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting even more heated down in Hell.

### Chapter Two - The Tempest

For too many years Zelda Spellman had been compliant, subjugated by ancient traditions that sought to deny women their inherent powers. By yielding to the will of the Dark Lord and High Priest, Zelda was left bereft of any control over herself or her coven. Used as pawns for the amusement of men, the witches had forgotten their own unbounded potential and were pitted against each other to ensure they would never learn just how powerful they could become together. In Zelda’s failed attempt to achieve a higher status within the Church of Night by marrying Father Blackwood, she realized that the only way she would reach those heights was by believing in and counting on herself and choosing her coven wisely. When she learned of Lilith’s history serving Lucifer, the Dark Lord, Zelda felt a kinship - she had to know her. 

Having been present on this Earth long before Lucifer fell from the sky, Lilith was older than time itself. Her curiosity and compassion led to her taking care of Lucifer when his wings were ripped from his back and he was hurled down from Heaven. Her sharp wit and loyalty supported him in his rise through the ranks of Hell to become the Dark Lord, all the while promising her that she would inherit the throne. But it had been centuries and Lucifer’s lies couldn’t placate Lilith any longer; the throne and crown were rightfully hers and when she laid eyes on Zelda Spellman, she knew she’d found her champion. 

Curling her lithe fingers through Zelda’s hair, Lilith pulled the witch’s head from her lap and leaned down to grab the chain connected to her collar. “Come, pet, it’s time to show me exactly what this gift of yourself is worth.” 

Zelda leaned back on her heels as Lilith moved passed her, using the chain as a leash, and turned swiftly to crawl on her hands and knees in the direction Madame Satan led her. Hellfire licked at her pale flesh leaving beads of sweat behind, her cheeks flushed from her interactions with Lilith, her hair mussed. Hell’s floor was surprisingly cool against the palms of her hands and the stones cut at her knees, she grimaced slightly but held herself with pride; even on her hands and knees Zelda Spellman was the picture of grace and dignity. 

The Queen of Hell stopped in front of the St. Andrew’s Cross and yanked at the leash, pulling upwards on it and forcing her enslaved witch to get to her feet. The chain was unclipped from the shimmering collar and fell to the floor with a sharp sound. Zelda was surprised to feel a tender caress along her cheek where her scratched skin still stung and her eyes moved from the fallen chain to meet Lilith’s brilliant blues. The sweetness in the touch caught her off guard and Zelda smiled, leaning forward with parted lips.

It satisfied Madame Satan to the core to watch as Zelda played into every move she made, leaning forward to only be denied the kiss she so desperately ached for. Instead, Lilith raked her nails over the gingers shoulders, leaving thin red lines behind and taking the slip’s straps with her. The whisper of silk across flesh left the High Priestess’ nipples hard despite the hellfire making her sweat. Her slip settled against her hips, leaving her chest bared, and she sank her teeth into her bottom lip feeling more than a bit exposed. Out of habit, Zelda tried to cover herself but Lilith snatched her wrists with a hiss; “Don’t.”

The cuffs around Zelda’s wrists were clipped to D-rings on either side of the cross, forcing her arms into a “Y” above her head and locking her in place. She faced the cross, bare feet planted slightly apart to maintain her balance with her back exposed to Madame Satan’s will. 

“MINION!” Lilith called out, snapping her fingers and holding her palm out. 

“Here you are, Mistress.” Lilith’s minion laid a flogger in her hand, his beady eyes flickering greedily over Zelda’s ivory flesh as he scurried away. 

Zelda closed her eyes and bowed her head instinctively, forcing her hair to fall forward and out of the way. Even so, the first strike of leather against flesh forced all of the air out of her and she clawed at the wooden cross. Nostrils flaring, she moved slightly from side to side, steeling herself against the assault that was to come with pleasure. The Queen of Hell danced behind her chained pet, swinging the flogger from side to side, the ends biting at tender flesh. 

Zelda marked beautifully, dark and light lines painted across her back like wings; Lilith took a moment to remark at the similarity between her angel, Lucifer, and the angel she now created. It was divine intervention, a reminder of the power she held before Lucifer and that it was still there...waiting for her discovery. This was Zelda’s gift, her offering to Lilith, the reminder of that power - and she loved her for it. In being exalted by Zelda, a powerful witch in her own right, Lilith believed in herself. 

Crushed against the cross with the weight of her beating, Zelda groaned loudly, pulling Lilith’s focus back to the task at hand. The witch’s new-found wings glowed red on her lily white skin, it was enough; Lilith’s chest heaved from the exertion and the flogger fell to the floor. Stepping to the cross, Lilith traced the marks lightly eliciting a whimper from Zelda and leaned in to press a tender kiss on the witch’s neck.

“....Lily….” Forgetting herself, Lilith’s pet name fell from Zelda’s lips like a plea. 

The Queen of Hell fell to her knees behind her slave and tore the slip from her, sliding between the ginger’s legs and forcing them even wider. Tilting her head back, the Mother of Demons slid her demoness-tongue between Zelda’s thighs hungrily. The High Priestess’ knees buckled and she ground down onto Lilith’s face, groaning and shaking in her bonds. Sharp nails dug into tender ass flesh, spearing Zelda’s core and the little touch of pain coupled with the pleasure she was being given, sent her over the edge. With a pleased growl, Lilith nipped playfully at Zelda's inner thigh with a murmur, "Good girl." Moving around limbs and cross, Lilith got to her feet but her satisfied smirk was swiftly wiped from her face as she realized Zelda was sobbing...

### To Be Continued...


	3. Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda admits her feelings and travels back in time to the first time she and Lilith were together.

###  Chapter Three - Back in Time

“Satan in Hell Zelds, did I hurt you?” Lilith quickly unclipped Zelda’s cuffs, pulling the naked woman into her arms.

Zelda covered her face with her hands and sank into Lilith’s embrace. “No. I’m not hurt.”

With the snap of her fingers, Lilith’s minion was once again at her side with a cloak in hand. The Queen of Hell threw it around Zelda’s shoulders, guiding her away from the St. Andrew’s Cross and over to the throne, which was more than big enough to fit both women. Taking a seat, she pulled Zelda into her lap, cradling the slight woman and pulling the cloak tight around her curves; “What is it, pet?”

The High Priestess’ back burned each time the cloak slid across it but she was grateful for Lilith’s consideration. She used some of the fabric to wipe at her face, sniffing, and pulled back to look Lilith in the eye; “It’s Mambo Marie.” Tears welled again in her eyes and she looked away, “I can’t stop thinking about her, even when I’m here with you. I feel like I’ve been bewitched but I know I haven’t been.” 

Lilith felt her heart clench. She watched as Zelda slid off her lap and onto the floor at her feet, kneeling in supplication, the witch’s fingers curling around Lilith’s ankles, wanting to be touching her still. Green eyes looked up through dark lashes, shimmering with tears; “Lily….my Queen...I am utterly yours, you must believe that. I don’t understand these feelings I have when Marie is near. I couldn’t keep them from you but I fear what this confession will do to us.”

The Queen of Hell was silent for a very long time, then she took a deep breath and coolly replied; “Nunc dissipate peribunt.” 

With a gasp, Zelda found herself transported back to her bedroom in the Spellman Mortuary, kneeling on the floor. Shocked, she stood and threw herself on her bed with a keening wail. She had betrayed Madame Satan and now she was banished. The High Priestess could have just as easily transported herself back to Hell but she didn’t dare utter the words _Lacunae Magicae_ for fear of Lilith’s wrath. It was best to give it time and give her space; however, she didn’t need to sit here feeling sorry for herself.

“Dei tempus, sit nobis reddere, iter recipere, ut heri.” Zelda recited the incantation to travel back in time and willed herself back to the day when she found out who Mary Wardwell really was.

###### 

“Lilith?!” Her name echoed through the Spellman’s sitting room and Lilith shrugged. Zelda straightened her black dress, listening to the Mother of Demons explain that she wanted to usurp the Dark Lord and take the crown and throne for herself. She recognized the hurt and betrayal in Lilith’s voice, having served for years under an oppressive patriarchy, she was fed up.

“Lilith, may I have a word alone?” Zelda opened the door to the library and motioned inside.

“Of course.” Lilith’s bright blue eyes never left Zelda’s as she moved slowly passed her into the room.

Zelda shut the door behind her and locked it, snapping her fingers and motioning to the fireplace, it roared to life. “Have a drink with me?”

“It would be my pleasure.” The dark haired witch leaned against a nearby desk, waiting for Zelda to serve her.

Zelda stepped into Lilith’s personal space, offering the scotch in a crystal glass while taking a sip of her own. Madame Satan accepted and took a long sip, sliding her tongue along her bottom lip, licking it clean. Her gaze slid slowly over Zelda’s beautiful features, committing them to memory; this woman’s power was intoxicating. She opened her mouth to thank the ginger witch but was silenced by Zelda’s.

Kissing the Mother of Demons was exactly how Zelda expected it to be - the taste of cherry cola, cinnamon, cloves, and a hint of tobacco flower. Madame Satan tasted like danger and propelled by a lack of fear and unfettered curiosity, Zelda’s tongue darted forward deepening the kiss. Pressing herself against Lilith, the drinks forgotten on the desk beside them, she placed pressure on the dark haired woman, encouraging her to slide up onto the desk.

Breaking the kiss to pull her pencil skirt above her knees, Zelda crawled on top of Lilith, pushing her back onto the desk. Her knee slid between silky thighs, spreading them further apart. Lilith’s blues darkened with desire as she allowed herself to be placed where Zelda wanted her, mouth parted with her laboured breath full of wantonness. 

“May I?” Zelda’s hand rested lightly on Lilith’s knee, cocking her head as her fingers began to slowly travel upwards.

Lilith’s eyes fluttered closed and she spread her legs wider, consenting and yielding to Zelda’s desires; “Yes…. _please._ ”

With a deep purr, Zelda’s fingers sank deep between Lilith’s legs. She smiled as, with the curl of two fingers, she hooked Lilith’s core and Satan’s wench arched her back with pleasure. Leaning down, the High Priestess pressed her mouth to Lilith’s neck, licking and nibbling at tender skin as her fingers continued to beckon Lilith to rising heights. Trailing her mouth along Lilith’s jaw line, Zelda sank her teeth to bone, feeling heat rise between her own legs as Lilith gasped in pain. She begged forgiveness with a soft kiss on the bite before devouring her conquest’s mouth again. Her tongue danced along with her fingers in a frenzied rhythm, her palm wet with Lilith’s willingness. 

Zelda pulled back, as her fingers plunged forward, and purred, “Cum for me, Lilith.” 

With a whimpered bark, Lilith snatched a handful of Zelda’s hair and pulled her violently back down onto her. Kissing and crying out into the ginger’s mouth as she came, rocking back against the witch’s hand as waves of pleasure threatened to drown her. As her body trembled back down to Earth, her chest heaving, she pulled Zelda’s head back to look into her eyes, holding firmly to her grip; “Thank you for the drink.”

Zelda laughed and the women kissed passionately, understanding that from this moment onward they were forever united. That they had been placed in each other’s path for a reason and this connection had solidified their union as a force to be reckoned with. Sliding off of the desk, Zelda handed Lilith her scotch and the pair clinked the crystal together, holding each other’s gaze as they each took a sip.

###### 

“Dei tempus, sit nobis reddere, iter recipere, ut heri.” Zelda traveled back from that moment in time to her room. It was a grateful reminder that she was not a passive observer in her relationship with Lilith, she had value and she was confident the pair was better together than they were apart, they needed each other - she would go back to Hell and demand they discuss things. Standing, she threw off the cloak and with a snap of her fingers, she donned her favourite dark blue dress suit and was just about to recite the incantation that would take her back to Hell when she heard a sharp knock at the front door.

### To Be Continued...


	4. A Tidy Tussle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelds and Lily make up. It's sexy.
> 
> Many thanks to @ig.madamspellman for the art that inspired this entire fanfic but especially this scene: https://www.instagram.com/p/CCwS0syhEp7/

### Chapter Four - A Tidy Tussle 

Marching down the stairs, preoccupied with her thoughts of Lilith, Zelda swung the door open and greeted her guest with an annoyed look. It took her a moment to register that she was staring down the barrel of a Smith and Wesson and a second later, her vision processed that Mary Wardwell was holding the gun up; “Witches, all of you!” 

As Zelda struggled to decide what to do, the woman began to chuckle and lowered the gun to her side. Another breath passed in the space between the women then Zelda lunged at the brunette, pulling her down to the floor and knocking the gun out of her hand and pinning her to the floor with a spiked heel and her body weight.

“Easy Zelds….” with a purr, Lilith revealed herself, sadistic amusement twinkling in her blue eyes.

“What in Satan’s name are you playing at, Lily?!” Zelda glared down at the Queen of Hell, sliding her knee in between Lilith’s thighs and grinding upwards in warning.

Lilith bit her lip and struggled slightly; “You didn’t think I could hear a confession like the one you just gave me and not, at very least, try to get back at you somehow?”

Zelda arched her eyebrow and thrust her knee tighter against Lilith’s pelvis, causing some pain along with the jolt of pleasure; “With a gun? That’s a bit dramatic, no?”

“I would argue that falling in love with another woman is also a bit dramatic…..no?” Lilith reached up and grabbed Zelda’s wrist, pulling her down to the ground and rolling on top of her, pinning her shoulders to the ground as she straddled her hips.

The High Priestess looked up at her Queen of Hell, dressed like Mary Wardwell, and in one swift movement she moved to sit up and grabbed the soft green sweater Lilith wore, pulling it up and over the woman’s head before tossing it aside with a grin. “Maybe, but it doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

Looking down at her bare torso, Lilith shoved Zelda back to the floor with a strong palm then smirked as she reached around to undo her lacy black bra, tossing it aside. Proudly presenting her pert breasts to the sassy ginger witch, Madame Satan ground her hips down against Zelda’s, leaning back to pull at the hem of her blue dress, hiking it up around her waist. 

“No, I don’t believe it does mean you love me any less. As witches, we obviously believe in our ability to love more than one person at any one time. However, you still needed to be punished for even considering someone else when you already had the Queen of Hell in the palm of your hand. You greedy whore.” Lilith chuckled as Zelda struggled against the assault of the dark haired witch’s hand grasping at her panties and pulling them down around her ankles. 

Zelda’s emerald gaze was smokey with desire. _Damn this woman, making her weak._ She struggled beneath her captor, wiggling out of her panties and kicking them aside, using the momentum to wrestle Lilith back onto the ground. When Lilith tried to overtake her again, Zelda leaned forward and bit her bottom lip sharply, winning the battle and landing on top.

“Mmm...you’re feisty for someone who just spent your aftercare sobbing in my lap.” Lilith observed.

“I used a time travel spell and went back to that time in the library….I suppose I was hoping to relive the memory....” Zelda pulled her dress up over her hips and swung around so that she was facing Lilith’s feet. She yanked at the grey skirt, clearly a Wardwell choice, far too dowdy for Madame Satan. Once it was up around Lilith’s waist, Zelda pulled her thighs apart and dove between them. Her tongue sliding down a creamy inner thigh towards the Queen of Hell’s heated center.

Lilith threw her head back and growled but she was not to be outdone. Grabbing Zelda’s hips, she pulled the redhead back towards her and caught her clit between her teeth, sucking hard. Zelda’s hips bucked and she cried out, the motion driving her deeper into Lilith, her tongue slithering along wet folds as her fingers dug into soft flesh. Suckling, Lilith grabbed Zelda’s ass and sank her nails into her, pulling her deeper onto her face. 

Vying for control, both witches drove harder into each other. In between gasps and whimpers, tongues flickered and thrust, sliding and sucking as hips writhed on the foyer floor. Both women completely oblivious to the fact they could be caught at any moment, too focused on winning the other’s orgasm. Mouths opened and closed around fevered cores, tongues speared, in and out - the witches began to levitate off the floor, their energy propelling them into midair.

Floating above ground, the passion grew frenzied, a fever pitch, both bodies clenching and clutching as they began to fall into the abyss. Simultaneously, Zelda and Lilith gave in to their release and fell from the sky - yelping as they slammed into the floor violently, knocking the wind out of Lilith and Zelda off of her. They caught their breath in a laugh and rolled over to look at each other, faces glistening with their pleasure.

“I have to admit….that wasn’t just reliving our first time, it _beat_ our first time.” said Lilith breathlessly. 

Zelda straightened her dress with a glimmer in her eye and tossed Lilith her bra and Wardwell’s sweater; “I have to agree with you, my Queen. You certainly have _nothing_ to worry about.”

Lilith sat up and grabbed her girl in a passionate embrace, then she hurriedly got dressed and pulled the redhead to her feet; “I’m not worried pet, but I would like to meet this Voodoo Priestess of yours.”

### To Be Continued...


	5. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to The Truth about Witches, where Lilith, Zelda, and Marie learn an important lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my readers for being so supportive - you've made this process a joy and I'm so thankful to have been inspired by you all to start writing again after a long absence. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. xo

### Final Chapter: Better Together

Zelda paced across the floor of the Sanctum nervously, leaving a trail of smoke behind her. It was nearing midnight - the Witching Hour - and most of the students at the Academy of Unseen Arts were occupied in Dorian’s Gray Room. She had asked Lilith and Mambo Marie to meet her in the Sanctum so they could have some privacy in a neutral space; the Spellman Mortuary was too personal and they could be interrupted by any number of family members and it wouldn’t have been fair to Marie to suggest they meet Lilith in Hell. As she paced, she brought a clove cigarette to and from her lips, sucking hard on the nicotine in an attempt to calm her nerves and toyed with the silver belt that wrapped around the rust-red suit jacket she wore. 

“Bonne nuit, ma cherie.” Zelda spun around to see Mambo Marie stepping through the double doors into the library and caught her breath in her throat. Marie was wearing the crushed velvet ochre gown she’d been wearing when they first kissed. It was a power play, a not-so-subtle reminder to Zelda that the chemistry between them was real and as she sauntered over to the High Priestess, Zelda found herself shivering with it even though, subconsciously, that is also why she’d chosen her particular outfit.

“Marie. Thank you for coming this evening.” Her tone was overly formal and Zelda swore silently to herself, taking a long drag of her cigarette and trying to keep from backing up and away from the Voodoo Priestess. She hated that she’d put herself in this position, where she was entirely out of control…

“But zat is zee nature of passion, n’est-ce pas? You are not in control.” Zelda’s eyes widened as Marie read her thoughts and she frowned, remaining silent and taking another drag of her cigarette.

“The thing about passion, Mambo Michele Marie LaFleur, is that it is _fiery_ and as the Queen of Hell, I would argue that those flames are entirely under my control.” Lilith’s voice vibrated off of the spines of old spellbooks, dust floating to the ground with its timber. The three women stood in silence, gazing at one another.

Finally, Mambo Marie dipped her knees and bowed gracefully to Lilith; “Mais d’accord, ‘tis a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance….Queen de L’Enfer.” 

Zelda looked from Marie, with her head bowed towards Lilith, to Lilith who stood regally in her red and black floral dress. Marie straightened and turned to Zelda, taking a few steps closer to the redheaded witch when all of a sudden, she was forced to stop, her head snapping back, her hands flying to her throat as she struggled to breathe.

“LILY, NO!” Zelda ran between Lilith and Mambo Marie, raising her hands and electric energy with it out of habit, her cigarette dropping to the ground burning a hole in the carpet. 

“Hush, Zelda. Step aside.” Madame Satan’s right hand outstretched and curled around the space where Marie’s neck would be if she were closer. With her left hand, she curled her finger in an inviting gesture and the Voodoo Priestess began to slide backwards towards her. 

Zelda’s eyes filled with tears, unbidden, the Mother of Demons was still as unpredictable as always and as the Queen of Hell, she was more powerful than ever. If she willed it, both Priestess’ would find themselves in danger. This meeting had been a mistake; she stood, frozen to the ground, helpless, as she watched Marie struggle against Lilith’s command until she finally stood face to face before her.

Lilith eased her hold on the comely Haitian witch and watched Marie gasp for breath, though she was still rooted in the spot by Lilith’s magic; “Now then. I hope you understand that you are still alive by the grace of Satan and being that Lucifer no longer rules hell, that gracious title belongs to me. It is my own grace that I give to you. Do not presume to take more than you are offered.”

Mambo Marie straightened as best she could within Lilith’s grasp, her curves beautifully framed by the heavy fabric of her dress, and raised her chin to meet Lilith’s gaze; “Mais oui. Of course, I understand it. Et tu, ma biche, you will understand dis - I do not play by your rules. That eez not to say I do not respect zem but I am held to a far different set of rules. Le pouvoir of my people bows to no one and I am but a servant at its feet. I am not here to make war, that is for men. We are women and we can do better, non?”

Nodding, Lilith lowered her hand releasing Marie, and Zelda released the breath she’d been holding. “Yes. Women should be in charge of everything.” She stepped closer to Mambo Marie, her voice lowered to a growl and hellfire flashed in the reflection of her blue eyes; “Tell me one thing, Voodoo Priestess, what are your intentions with Zelda?”

Marie’s smile warmed to the temperature of those flames and her gaze flickered over to Zelda who looked stricken with worry as she quickly wiped at the tears on her cheeks. Reaching out between them, Mambo Marie offered Lilith her hand; “I intend to step beside her when she needs counsel, behind her when she needs service, and in front of her when she needs protection - if I am welcome, dat eez. Darker forces are coming and I am here to help. I am here for whatever purpose Zelda deems most important to zee cause.” Her dark eyes glittered as her answer was both authentic and purposefully vague.

Madame Satan considered the haitian goddess before her then looked beyond her to Zelda. The High Priestess stepped up beside Marie and took Lilith’s hand, bringing it to her lips and pressing a tender kiss on her knuckles before guiding it to Marie’s and covering the clasped hands with both of hers. “Please Lilith, Marie is not the enemy.”

With her free hand, Lilith reached out and caressed Zelda’s cheek, meeting the Voodoo Priestess’ eyes once more; “As the Queen of Hell, it is true that most of my responsibilities take me away from this Earth-bound place and Zelda’s side. It wouldn’t hurt to have someone looking out for her when I cannot be here. Do you swear on your ancestors that you will devote your life, if necessary, to protecting the High Priestess?”

Marie squeezed Lilith’s hand and covered Zelda’s with her other one; “Mais oui, ma jolie biche. I will do everyting in ma pouvoir to see zat Zelda eez safe and I am willing to make zee sacrifices necessary to do so.” 

Lilith’s hand floating from Zelda’s cheek to the cluster of hands between the trio of women, completing the circle; “As above, so below.”

The three sets of hands mimicked the tri-goddess; crone for Lilith who was older than Time itself, mother for Zelda who took on nurturing and raising an entire coven, and maiden for Marie who was a newcomer to the fold. In that moment, electricity charged the air nearly crackling and a breeze picked up in the room where no windows were open. This moment was significant - in creating a union, rather than division between the women, the three witches had summoned Hecate herself. 

The Goddess of the Night appeared in the Sanctum, hands raised, as she floated above the witch women who sank in awe to their knees before her; “Queen of Hell, High Priestess of the Order of Hecate, and Voodoo Priestess, your union is hereby blessed and the holy consummation begins!” 

Daggers appeared before each woman, forged in Damascus steel by the fires of Hell. With Hecate’s blessing, the witches stood once more in a circle, daggers in hand and turned to one another. With sure movements, garments and fabrics were torn into, the sound of ripping and tearing drowning as their own breaths came out in frenzied gasps. Finally, the clothes lay in shreds on the floor, and the three women laid their eyes upon each other’s naked flesh. 

Lilith was the first to slice the dagger along her collarbone, just above her heart then she turned to Zelda and mimicked the cut on the redhead’s palm before placing the bleeding hand over the cut on herself. Zelda repeated the actions, cutting herself and then Marie, placing Marie’s wound over hers. When Marie came to cut Lilith’s palm, she took a moment to kiss it first, then slid the dagger across the flesh. Connected once more in an unbreakable sphere, the women pledged allegiance to themselves and each other. 

More powerful together than they were apart, blessed by Hecate herself, the power that coursed through them awoke every one of their senses. Lilith pulled Zelda close, kissing her deeply and reaching behind her for Mambo Marie, pulling her closer. Marie sank into Zelda and pressed a flurry of kisses along her shoulders and neck. Zelda, between both witches, melted and moaned reaching out to grab at Lilith’s hip and reaching behind to grab Marie’s. Putting pressure on both, she pulled the trio down to the ground where they could more easily give into their desires.

The moon rose high in the sky and the Goddess of the Night smiled down on her supplicants as she watched mouths travel, tongues flicker, and fingers sink into the warmth of proffered flesh. Whimpers turned into moans as hips rose and bodies slithered into and out of her each other in a whirl of smooth skin and movement. Hecate’s name on their parched lips, swallowed by passionate kisses, and cried out again in glory. The rise and fall of desire meeting pleasure, sweat glistening, chests heaving, lips panting; the witch women danced to their consummation until the sun began to glimmer on the horizon, imbued with the power that had been denied to them. 

The truth about witches, you see, is that they, as women, are more powerful together than they are apart.

### Praise Hecate!


End file.
